Love Bites
by 7White.Poison7
Summary: DISCONTIANUED FOR NOW how ever you spell it this is my frist story so be nice. HPDM love story. ummmm i hope its okay. Draco has a crush on harry and doesnt know how to tell harry. so he asks harry to the room of requierments. dose harry except.
1. Chapter 1

Okay the charaters anit mine, but i'm going to put them into my writing. So sorry if there not what there are in the book =D.

this is my fisrt story i'm writing. Please review nothing horriable, but helpfully is great.

Harry.P. and Darco.M.

**Love bites**

**charper one**

"Harry!" Hermione knocked on his bedroom door. Harry , after having the weasley adopted him (note: I really don't know if he does but lets just say he does for this one), his been sleeping in and now that school has started he isn't in his old routin. "RON! Get Harry up." she stared at the red head as he got up.

"NO! I'm up! I'm up!" harry shot out of the door and down to the breakfast hall.

" Whats with him?" Ron yawned as he whached Harry stuff his face with what look ed like something Ron should be doing. Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione took his food from him. Harry glared at her. It **was** his food. "Whats with you? Your always getting up late and-"

"Thats none of your bussinse" Harry grapped his food back. Hermione just shock her head. She new that something was with Harry, but at thst moment she had no idea to what it is.

"Damn potions!" Ron looked towards Harry, who was unusullly quite. " Harry whats wrong? You've been acting werid all day and you know snape will notice" his smile faded as he saw harry walk ahead. "Harry" Ron whined, "This is not like you" he walked into potions. Harry followed and reluclanly took his set next to Ron.

Later in the lesson.

"Okay i'm place you in groups and these groups will be set. NO changing. Have you got that ?" Snape asked Harry. When Harry didn't anwser he said "Well Potter, do you understand?" Harry looked up eyes full with anger, hate and betryal.

"Yes, sir to the fullest." Harry glared at his potions professor.

"Good now you'll be with-" harry zoned out. Then when his name got called out he looked up. " ohh, look Potter it looks like your paired with " Harry's mouth dropped open Snape knew that Harry just couldn't work with Draco and he knew that Draco didn't want to work with him either.

"NO!!i will not be paired off with potter!" Draco yelled at snape.

" you are paired with potter and thats finally!" snape walked back to the head of the class, standing in frount of his desk. " Now as I said befor no-one changes, that includes you . With your pair you have to write a 1000 word essay on a potion of your choice. Due in a week to the day. There well be know ectention, FOR anyone."

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room looking over what Potter had writern up and given to him at dinner. Draco sighed. Even tho he said he didn't want to work with Harry he did, but judging by the fact that harry had hasn't talked to him and handed him the work at dinner it wasn't going very well with that. Darco sighed a seconded time, he let the papers drop onto his lap, he shut his eyes. "Draco," Pansy came up behind Draco rubbing his shoulders, "What's wrong? You just sighed twice." Pansy brought her head up to Draco's ear and whispered, "Or is it that you don't have time for fun?" She tried to sound sexy but failed.

"I think i'm going to go to bed." He moved off to his private chanbers. He heard Pansy raning up after him. He spun around and came face to face with Pansy. "PANSY! I want to be alone so go to bed!" He ran off down to his room. Shuting and locking the door and locking it with a charm. Draco quickly changed and hopped into bed hoping to talk to Harry in the morning.

Harry beening Harry was talking happily away with Hermione but when Ron came into the picture Harry thought it right to leave.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked Harry, as Ron came down to sit with his girlfriend.

"Off to, do some homework." Harry moved towards where he left his book bag. As Harry left, he sighed, as much as he hated to admit it he really wanted to work with Draco, and now that he wasn't talking to Ron made living with him going to be worst. Harry hopped that he could figure out what he wanted and soon.

"What's up with him?" Harry heard Ron say as he left he room.

Harry woke to see Hedwig sitting on the end of his bed. Not knowing why the bird was here Harry made no attemped to get it out of the bird. As Harry got dressed for the day, and made sure that he had got every thing, the bird pecked at the work that Harry had stared the night before and then flow off. 'Damn that bird I never know what his on about' Harry thought to himself as he made his way to the great hall.

"Harry, why didn't you study with as last night?" Hermione asked tucking into her morning meal.

"I didn't feel like company last night so I thought it best for as all that I stayed away" Harry answered taking a mouth full of his hot breakfast.

"Hello Harry," Fred and Gorege said at the same time and then went to just Fred specking, "So how you been?" Harry smiled giving Fred the thumbs up and coutines to eat. Harry didn't talk much dueing breakfast. He was thinking about what he was going to have to do to get alone with Draco, or so he hoped to.

Darco sat in potions waiting for snape to arive, he was starting to come in late and that meant that the students had to stay back to complete all the set work. 'Damn snape, him and his beening late' Draco thought as the potions professor started the class in it's work. All that lesson Draco with trying to think of a way to get alone with potter. Then it hit him. He knew of a way to get to talk to potter with out some Slytherin or Grifindor seeing them, and knowing either of them they would not take it to well.

"Draco what is it that you are thinking about that has made you leave your sit." Everyone turned their heads from their work and looked at the Malfoy. Who had now relised what was going on.

"Sorry sir it wont happen again." Draco moved back to his sit, after answering professor snape. Wondering what had just come over him to live his sit and start to walk around.

"It better not." he walled off and then seeing all the students looking in the way of himself and Draco he stoped and said. "Everyone back to work!" he walked back to the front of the class sitting back at his desk. Draco was still wondering what his was doing? Maybe his feet were thinking on their own and wanted him to tell Harry what he wanted to say, and that was to meet him at 7 in the room of requirments.

Harry said at his desk next to Ron who he wasn't talking to. Tho he didn't know why he just didn't think that the red head would like the fact that Harry was thinking that he might be gay. Harry himself didn't know. He was thinking about tell 'mione. He didn't know but he did think that she would help him if he needed it. When the commotion with Draco and Profeesor Snape, he turned his head like the rest of the class and looked at what Draco was doing. He waqs walking around, well not around but towards, well what harry could see, towards him. He didn't know why but thought it might be cause of the project that they had to do. Not that he wanted it to.

"Harry?" he heard Rons voice and looked toward the red-head. He guessed that he had been staring at the blond. "Harry what is with you? You seem just to nod and thats not like you. But then when your with Hermione your like your normal self. Is it something that i've done?" Ron just keep talking nothing and harry still thinking of how to talk to the blond just nodded and shock his head. Then Ron asked, "Then what have I done?!?!" Harry stared at him. Harry himself didn't know why he didn't want to talk to Ron he just didn't.

"You've done nothing." Harry said blankly. Then, "i'll tell you when i'm ready." And with that Harry packed his work up and left as their Professor dismissed them.

"HARRY!!" Harry spun around to see Draco walking to caught up with him.

"Draco what do you want?" Harry really wasn't in the mood because Draco is the one that he likes and being close to him dosn't help.

"Meet me,"Draco keep his voice quite and leanedin to Harrys ear and said, "Meet me at 7 in the room of requirments tonight. Lets work on the essay together." Harry's breath caught in his throat at the closeness of Draco's mouth to his ear and the thought of being in the room of requirments just him and Draco. He didn't know what to do. Draco noicted Harry's breath quicken at the closeness of himself to the boy. He pulled away and looked around, making sure that their was no-one around. Then turned to Harry and quickly kissed him on the lips. Not even enough for Harry to register on what just happened. "Tonight in the room of requiments at 7." And Draco walked off. Little did they know that someone saw them do that, but it was not going to matter cause they wouldn't...or would they?!?!?

Okay well thats the first chapter done. Please review. And I will start anothing one cause im really starting to like it now lol. I don't like many of the things that I write....ohh and please coment =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well it was like YAY -dances-. Okay well i'm going to write the next and utill it's not liked no more then i'll end it somehow. Or end it.....oh well I hope to end it one day.

Harry.P. and Draco.M.

**Love Bites**

**Chapter two**

"_Meet me,"Draco keep his voice quite and leaning to Harrys ear and said, "Meet me at 7 in the room of requirments tonight. Lets work on the essay together." Harry's breath caught in his throat at the closesee of Draco's mouth to his ear and the thought of being in the room of requirments just him and Draco. He didn't know what to do. Draco noicted Harry's breath quicken at the closeness of himself to the boy. He pulled away and looked around, making sure that their was no-one around. Then turned to Harry and quickly kissed him on the lips. Not even enough for Harry to register on what just happened. "Tonight in the room of requiments at 7." And Draco walked off. Little did they know that someone saw them do that, but it was not going to matter cause they wouldn't tell...or would they?!?!?_

Harry was shocked. He really didn't know what just happened. All he knew was that he would be meeting Draco at 7 in the room of requirments. But what if someone had seen what just happened, tho Harry, himself, didn't know. He knew that if he was correct then Draco and kissed him and anyone seeing that would have the wrong idea about it. He would talk about it tonight with Draco.

Draco was feeling very impressed with himself, and plucked up the corage to ask Harry to the room of requirments that night. He didn't know what was going to happen but he new it would be right whatever it is. Moving off to the Slytherin common room. In a happyish mood. Well for him anyways. "Draco," he heard Pansy say his name and ran up to meet him. He sighed. There went his good mood.

"Pansy what do you want?" He turned to face her. Not one bit happy at this. She looked confused and then took his hand in her's and contined to walk to the common room together. "PASNY WHAT DO YOU WANT??!?!?!?!" Draco was not in the mood at all to be around Pansy even if it was to guess get a fuck or two. He didn't get a kick out of it any more not like he use to.

"Well you didn't talk to me last night so I thought you'd like to...-" she stopped Draco and moved towards his ear. "-have some fun tonight" she wispered into the blonds ear.

"NO!!" he shouted at her. "PANSY I don't get a kick out of you anymore so stop trying to get me to fuck you. CAUSE I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!!!!!" Draco stormed off to his room not one bit instered in Pansy or anyone else but Harry, and at this rate he wasn't going to want to go.

Harry walked quitly off to the Grifindor common room. He walked into Hermione. When his mind stopped being dumb he looked up to see he was sitting in the common room with Hermione talking to him.

"- and what has Ron done? I know his annoying sometimes but in all the times. And you-- Harry are you listering?" Hermione poked the brown haired in the head. "HARRY!" she poked him again. He snaped back.

"OWCH! 'mione that hurt!" Harry rubbed his forehead with his parm. "And no I wasn't listering to you. I have better things to think about then you, me and Ron fighting and at the moment I can't tell Ron what's going on--" he looked down shy. " but I'm going to tell you" he said quitely.

"Ohh okay then. What is it?" she sat down next to him.

"Well i'm not going to tell you here cause there's way to many people." he scaned the room.

" Okay then where?" she stood up and pulled him with her.

"How about the....." he thought for a bit. " well what about the room of requirments?" he looked around.

"Okay then if you have to meet you there in five?" she started to walk off to the girls dorm.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. Even tho he did want to tell her. He did n't know what she would think about his....gayness. The brown hair moved off towards the door and made his way toward the room of requirments.

Draco sat in his room looking at his wall there was nothing to do just sit and stare he had done his homework....well what he could do on his own and that only took him a few minutes. He thought of practicsing some spells but that just didn't seem like fun at all. He got up and moved to the door. He walked out thinking about what he should do with Harry that night...thats if Pansy didn't do something to keep him back and that's not going to be good cause then every thing that he could ask Harry just wouldn't happen.

Flashback

"_Potter what are you up to here?" Draco asked, glaring at the potter, when he was looking for Snape one day. He had never noticed how hot the Potter look with out his glasses. Draco felt like his heart stop, he was sure about that._

"_I'm looking for Snape. Why are you?" The Potter spat back. Looking the Malfoy up and down. Smirking a little. He knew he looked better with out his glasses and contacts in, and he knew that Malfoy thought so too._

"_I'm here to find Snape too, but your not going to find him I know that." he blushed and tried to sound mean to the brown haired.(note: it just goes on augering until Snape finds them....and yes i'm to lazy to write that. Lol I will one day...maybe)_

End of flashback

The blond sighed. He forgot about how mean he had been to Harry when he meet him, and ever since too. But he was hoping to change that, tonight. If Harry showed up. He sat in the common room and waited as the time ticked by.

Harry made it to the ROR (note: im going to call the room of requirments the 'ROR' cause it's not so long.=D) before Hermione and choose what it looke like. Just a lounge and armchair. Nothing much... it really just looked like the Wesaly's lounge room at the house. He sat down well lazyed on the cough and waited for 'mione. A few minutes she showed up walking in and sitting down next to Harry. "H--" before he could start 'mione said.

"harryisawdracokissingyou!" she said it way to fast for Harry to catch.

"Can you repet that but just slower, plaese?" Harry sat up to look his friend in the eyes.

"I saw Draco kissing you!" she said. Harry's eyes windened in shock.

"WHAT!?!?! I'VE NEVER KISSED HIM!!" He was sure that no one had saw but he was wrong. He didn't know what she would do now that she knew that he knew.

"HARRY I'M NOT GOING TO TELL ANY ONE!" she tried to carm him down. After a while he carmed down and crashed on the caugh. Lying across it.

"And the thing is I really, I mean really liked it!" he sighed. He was guessing that she knew about him being gay and all. "And I really like him" he said that bit to himself but was thinking that she did hear it.

"Harry I don't care if you gay or not?!?! your still going to be my bestfriend/brother." she smiled and hugged him he hugged her back still not thinking that telling Ron was going to a good idea. Knowing him he really wouldn't like it at all.

"But what do we do about Ron?" the brown haired wizard asked letting go of Hermione.

"Just give it time to tell him, you know what his like around new things" she smiled, making the Potter laugh at the lame joke. After that they went back to the common room and waited as Harry thought about what he was going to wear.

Draco moved to the ROR. Opening the door and walking in it chaged into what it thought was going to be best for Harry and the blond. Which was: a bed, a courgh (note: im a really bad speller. Its the thing you sit on in the lounge room -cheesie grin-), and and a table (note: what the fuck?!!?). Draco stared at the table like it was the weridessed thing ever. He heared the door open and standing their was the potter. Harry looked around amazed, he hoped that at one stage they could use the bed. Harry was wearing a white shirt which hugged his body and a pear of black skinny and shoes, underware and the rest(note: just thought i'd put that in =D).

Harry looked around the room and then his eyes fell on Draco. Draco stood in the middle of the room. It looked like he had just gotten there. Harry looked Draco up and down. He was wearing a white T-Shirt very much like harry's but when Harry thought about it, it was most likely made from silk. His tie had been losened and hang around his neck and dark green, and when I say dark I mean almost black pants,the pants were lose but not to lose that they looked bad. Shoes, but he didn't want to put underware on after his shower. Harry looked back up at Malfoy and looked that at the books on the table. Smiling he walked over and placed his books donw with Molfoy's.

"Draco,-" Harry stared but was cut off by Molfoys lips on his. I felt right so right, but then something was wrong, something didn't feel right. Harry pulled away. And Draco moved so that he had Harry pined between him and the desk.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco smirked. He moved his lips to Harrys' ear. He knew that Harry would like this side that can be gental and mean(in a good way) at the same time.

"Draco, 'mionie saw you kiss me." Harry looked into Dracos' eyes and saw that he was acutely scared. Well the first time that Harry had every noticed, "But, she not going to tell any one, she promised" Draco looked down and then looked back up at hearin this. He smiled. Moving in to kiss Harry agin but harry turned around and Draco ended up kissing the back of Potters head.

"POTTER!!!" Draco yelled.

"Stop with all the yelling your going to give me a head ache." he smirked. And at theat moment Draco noticed that Harry had taken his glasses off. _I guess he did bring contacts -smirk-. _"Okay so what was it you need me to work with you on?" It was harrys turn to smirk. He knew that this was going to back the blond go mad.

"HARRY" The blond started to whine. And guesswhat harry was right, Draco did not want Harry doing this to him. Harry smirked.

"Be quite." Harry leaned up and gave Draco a little peck on the lips. But Draco had different ideas.

o0o

And guess what. Im leaving it there –pokes tounge out- anyway if any one wants me to keep going im going to need some reviews plase or im just going to stop. Im sorry tho if I do stop that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well people have reviewed and told me that they wont me to keep writing which is good and I have started to like the story, which is relly wired for me but hey if you like it ill keep writing.. I think, unless I die.

Draco .M. and Harry .P.

**Love Bites**

**Chapter Three**

"_Draco, 'mionie saw you kiss me." Harry looked into Dracos' eyes and saw that he was acutely scared. Well the first time that Harry had every noticed, "But, she not going to tell any one, she promised" Draco looked down and then looked back up at hearin this. He smiled. Moving in to kiss Harry agin but harry turned around and Draco ended up kissing the back of Potters head._

"_POTTER!!!" Draco yelled._

"_Stop with all the yelling your going to give me a head ache." he smirked. And at theat moment Draco noticed that Harry had taken his glasses off. I guess he did bring contacts -smirk-. "Okay so what was it you need me to work with you on?" It was harrys turn to smirk. He knew that this was going to back the blond go mad. _

"_HARRY" The blond started to whine. And guesswhat harry was right, Draco did not want Harry doing this to him. Harry smirked._

"_Be quite." Harry leaned up and gave Draco a little peck on the lips. But Draco had different ideas. _

Draco wrapped his arms around Potters waist, pulling him closer. Smirking as he was. Harry was still pined between the desk and the blond. Harrys hands moved to go around Dracos neck holding him closer. But that wasn't the only thing that he was doing. In his head he was thinking about what to do if this got to out of hand. Smirking he pushed him self from the desk and pushed into Draco. Draco got a shock by this but he did like this new side to Harry and thats what was getting him hard. He knew that Harry could tell that he was getting hard over this and guess that it would turn Harry on, well he hoped anyways.

Harry could feel that Draco was getting hard, and with that he pulled himself away from the now complaining blond.

"Harry" the blond whined. "What you do that for I thought you liked it?"

It's not that he didn't like where this was going but he wanted to tease the blond and this was the best way he could think of. "It's not that I didn't like it, I liked it quite a lot, but-"Harry pulled Draco down to his level. "-it's just that it seem like fun to tease you." And with that he turned around and looked into one of the text books he had brought. He heared the blond grummble something under his breath. "So what was it you needed my help with?" he smirked.

"Well right now I-" the blond was cut off with Harry hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"Hahahahahhaaahaha" Harry couldn't help himself he had to laugh.

Draco did not like being laughed at. Not now, not ever. Well maybe, but lets not go in to that. "Harry you idiot!" And even with that Harry couldn't help but laugh more. "!" he looked away and looked like he could really use a loving word, or something like that. Harry saw that hurt in his eyes. Harry went over to hug him, but...

"Draco I didn't mea-" Draco just shuved the hand and the hug away.

"I don't need you or any one!"Draco yelled. And with that he grabbed his books and stormed out of the room. Shoving Harry out of the way as he stormed to the door.

"DRACO I'M SORRY!" Harry fell to the flour with a quite thud.

The next day.

Harry got back to the dorm late the night before. He could belive that Draco had sromed off at him cause he hit him on that beatifu-- -cough- on his head and when he tried to do somethin about it. He (Draco) could pised and run off. Harry walked out of the dorm room and down to the common room, where Hermione greeted him.

"Hey Harry, Ron not up yet?"Harry hadn't even looked over to where Ron slept but he guess he was still asleep.

"I didn't look but knowing him i'm guessing his still asleep." and with that said he walked out the door and down to the dinneing room for something to eat. As he waas walking thought the halls he only had one thing on his mind and that was to do with a certain blond who now stood in front of him.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat into Harrys' face. But Harry could see that Draco didn't mean what and how his was saying this words but his friend thought he did. That was the funny thing, he knew Draco better then they did.

"Well I was going to the dinning room but if your going there I might as well go back to bed." Harry knew this would tickle Dracos' nerves. Draco couldn't believe it. He actually gasped. He didn't think that the insult would hurt him like that. Harry yawn and turned around staring to walk away from Draco. It hurt him to do that. Harry sighed and walked back to the common room. And was possitive that he heard Draco say something to his mates about him. Didn't know what though.

When Harry got back to the common room, Hermione was in a hurry to get out. "'mione what's up?" she looked tense and worried she turned to look at Harry. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "'mione what's wrong?" Harry hurried to her sided. She cried into his shirt.

"Harry, Ron's-Ron's.... his gone." she cried harder into Harry shirt. Harry shcoked by the news just stood there holding Hermione close.

"Do you know where he might have goon?" Harry was going to get the the bootem of this and now. And then he is going to tell Ron every thing about him and Draco. _Yes that's the best plan. I just hope Hermione's okay with out me?_ "'mione i'm going to go look for him." and with that he let her out of his arm and moved to toward the door. He looked back and saw that someone else had already taken his place. Sighing he walked out of the common room.

"Good luck Harry " Hermione said with a sob.

Draco on the other hand and made his way to the dinning room. In complete silents. Not bothering to talk to anyone. He really wasn't in the mood. Harry had just said something that made him feel bad. Really bad. Even though he had said those kinds of things to. He now knew how it felt. _I can't belive I did things like that to him. _ Sighing Draco started to eat even though he wasn't the bit hungry. All he wanted was harry back to him and then he would eat but till that. Sighing he stood and walked out. Even when his 'friend' followed him and were asking him where he was going, he said nothing and walked fuster. After awhile they left him and with them out of the way he ran off to find Harry.

o0o

Okay then. I know that was shorter then the others but I just couldn't write. So if anyone has anything to say about it and what I should do. It would really help. I do have an idea but yeah. And thank you all that review the story that makes me feel like people like it =P thanks sooo much.

FireFox973


End file.
